1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus with a ventilation device and more specifically, a martini-shaped barbecue comprising a generally funnel shaped firebowl having an open topside and a bottomside, the bottomside comprising at least one aperture; a column has a top and a bottom, the top of the column is attached to the bottomside of the firebowl, the column comprises an internal cavity, the aperture of the bottomside of the firebowl leads to the internal cavity of the column, the column has at least one opening for ventilation; a base connected to the bottom of the column; a lid situated atop the open topside of the firebowl, the lid has at least one opening for ventilation, the lid further comprises a device for opening and closing the opening; and at least one ash scraper assembly, the assembly comprises at least one scraper and at least one scraper handle, the scraper comprises an axle rod and at least one arm extending from the axle rod, the scraper handle designed to be connected to the scraper to thereby rotate the arm to allow the arm to cover and uncover the aperture for venting purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to provide cooking appliances and barbecues that have vent systems and have various ways of cleaning ashes from the bottom of the firebowl. Traditional barbecue grills have been designed for burning charcoal as a heat source and have a place for supporting the charcoal below the cooking surface. Both the bowl and the cover have vent openings to provide necessary oxygen for combustion of charcoal while the cover is closed. The vent openings on the bowl have traditionally been used for disposing of ashes that accumulates at the bottom of the chamber. There are numerous ash catcher assemblies and pans used on portable barbecues to clean and remove ashes from the firebowl and collect the ashes in a bin.
The present invention for an ash scraping and collection system which overcomes and addresses the problems of the prior art and also provide for a unique ventilation system. The martini shape of the present invention provides for functionality and esthetics and tremendous innovations in design features. The present invention also provides for a device that dually functions as ash scraper and a vent cover.